


"Starting to Fall" ~ Klaine Advent Prompt #6: Fall

by letshaveagleeki



Series: Something New [3]
Category: Glee, Klaineadvent - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble that goes along with my story "Something New."  It takes place during the second part of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Starting to Fall" ~ Klaine Advent Prompt #6: Fall

The first time Kurt falls and Blaine witnesses it, it’s six months after they met.

They had been studying at Kurt’s house and Kurt had excused himself to use the bathroom.

Several minutes passed and Blaine began to wonder if things were okay.

So, despite having reservations, Blaine got up from the kitchen table and made his way to the hallway bathroom. Taking a deep breath, Blaine raised his hand and rapped gently on the door.

“Kurt? Are—are you okay?”

At first there was no response, so Blaine knocked again.

“Kurt?”

There was several loud sniffles that came from inside.

“Kurt, please…I…”

Not thinking, Blaine forced his way inside. He stopped short. There in front of him, Kurt sat next to the tub, in his underwear with his pants around his ankles, his wrist cradled in his other arm with tears in his eyes.

“Oh my god, Kurt are you okay?”

He rushed to his side, focused on his best friend’s wellness.

Sniffling again, Kurt choked up a bit and couldn’t bring himself to look at Blaine. He felt so embarrassed and the whole situation made him want to hide himself away forever.

“I’m so embarrassed.” Is all Kurt can manage before the tears start to fall.

Immediately Blaine began to react.

“Hey, no. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Blaine!” Kurt nearly shouted incredulously. “I fell while trying to get my pants back up so I could get back in my wheelchair. Something I’ve been doing for years now. And on top of that I think I sprained my wrist when I fell.”

“Well, grab my shoulder with your good hand. I’m going to use one of my hands to support you and my other is going to help pull your pants up, okay?”

Blaine kept his voice even and controlled. 

Kurt’s wide teary eyes were hard to look into.

“Trust me Kurt.” Blaine pleaded.

Without speaking Kurt did as he was requested, and Blaine helped him get his pants up. Kurt buttoned them with his good hand and then Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“I’m going to help you back into your chair now, okay?”

Still not speaking, Kurt just nodded. 

Blaine took all of Kurt’s weight onto himself and managed to lift him back onto the chair.

“Did you flush or did you need me to—“

“No I flushed.” Kurt said quickly cutting Blaine off. His cheeks turned even redder at the question.

Making sure he kept himself appearing unphased, Blaine nodded and pushed Kurt back to the kitchen.

“Now we need to get some ice on that wrist.”

As embarrassed as Kurt had felt in that moment, he felt even more grateful to have Blaine as best friend.


End file.
